Mido Mido no Mi/Techniques
|granted =Control over plants, whether created, or already existing |signature = |current =Aloof D. Apostle |previous = }} Apostle's naming scheme with his attacks are named after plant life, mostly different types of flowers, especially when he uses his other modes. His attacks mostly begin with the plant's name and then the type of form he makes it take. However, he does avoid this naming scheme with certain series, such as the Super Serious, or even when he's referencing his mother in his own attacks. Pre-Timeskip Moveset Amaryllis Series *'Amaryllis Spiraling Spear' (アマリリスの螺旋状の槍 Amaririsu no Rasen-jō no Yari): Is Apostle's signature attack, being a move he often uses when finishing off his opponents, or just as a great offensive move. Apostle sticks out one of his arms wrapping around the amaryllis plant over it several times over. The shape ends up being a spiral-like coating that covers his arm, where the end is very sharp, capable of piercing a tree if he puts in enough force. As the series continues, the spear's damage output and overall power increases, where he becomes capable of piercing through iron, and eventually steel, but in doing so exhausts the spear's usage and he would need to create another one. Its name is derived from the amaryllis plant being Apostle's most favorite plant, as well as his liking of things that have a spiraling shape. While he does use this as a finishing move in several cases, due him needing to be in a closer range, he often uses other moves in conjunction with this one to close the distance between him and his opponent, such as creating vines to propel him into the air and striking from above the opponent. Despite the massive amount of amaryllis plants needed to make the spear itself, as the series progresses, Apostle learns to control his fruit better and decreasing the creation process' time. *'Seeds of Amaryllis' (アマリリスの種 Amaririsu no Tane): Apostle creates seeds of the amaryllis plant and puts them inside his mouth filling it as much as possible. Once he's satisfied, he applies pressure to his puffed out cheeks, shooting the seeds from his mouth at a rapid pace. While the seeds themselves are not too durable, they have been shown to at least break glass into several pieces if several are fired at it. It does cause wounds to weaker enemies, as their bodies are not durable enough to deal with the onslaught. *'Mock Plant' (モックプラント Mokku Puranto): Apostle creates a seed of the amaryllis plant from his own body and puts it in his hand. He aims the seed at the location he wants to flick it to, and then shoots it. He intentionally misses the attack to allow for the seed to grow nearby. The seed eventually grows into a full amaryllis plant, allowing for Apostle to control its vines to attack the enemy from behind. Bamboo Series *'Bamboo Shoot' (タケノコ Takenoko): Apostle puts one of his hands on the bicep of his other arm, as though he is aiming a cannon at the opponent then shoots bamboo at them. Depending on the size, Apostle receives some sort of recoil from the shooting. Once he has fired one, he fires more at the opponent until he feels that it's been a satisfactory amount. *'Bamboo Stilts' (竹林 Chikurin): Bamboo rises from the ground on both sides of Apostle, being about twice his height. He Then creates ledges for his feet to stand on and propels himself upward so he can get his feet on the ledges. The bamboo is used like stilts are, using them to walk around. Given that he has a higher height, Apostle has been shown to shoot bamboo at the opponent if he has the opportunity to do so. Aside from shooting bamboo at the opponent, he has shown to be very capable of balancing himself on the bamboo. He has also used the stilts as a way of attacking the enemies below him, attempting to trample them, or kick them to the side. *'Boo Bō' (ブーボウ Būbou): Apostle forces a bamboo shoot to rise from the ground, breaking it from the place it surfaced from. He uses it as a Bō Staff to fight his enemy. Although he isn't a master, he has been shown to be very proficient in his usage, capable of clashing with a swordsman of about skilled level. Super Serious Series *'Super Serious Super Red Pepper Blinding' (超深刻なスーパー赤唐辛子 Chō Shinkokuna Sūpā Akatōkarashi): This is arguably Apostle's most well-known attack within the Super Serious series. He creates a red pepper plant near him, and removes the red pepper from the plant. Once he has plucked it from the plant, he squashes it in between his hands, and then rubs his hands together to try and get the entire pepper on his hands. He then attempts to assault the victim by rubbing the pepper in their eyes, harming them and blinding them for a fixated amount of time. Post-Timeskip Moveset Y